Talk:One Minute Brawl 43:Metal Dillian VS Vanguard/@comment-3980573-20160115160657/@comment-25805375-20160115171147
I meant normal Dillian. Metal Dillian is tough enough to survive a battle with him. But Super Vanguard is strong enough to shatter a planet's core. Which is harder than 25 layers of titanium. Super Dillian is strong yes, but not strong enough to break planets. Super 2 Dillian is the highest he can go. At that state, he's finally strong enough to possibly break a planet. Since dark is at the same level as super, dark Dillian would still lose to super Vanguard. Finally, Super Vanguard is strong enough to keep up with Super 2 Dillian. Vanguard's Light form is even stronger than chaos form. Chaos form is a little under hyper. So that makes Light a bit stronger than hyper. So lets see: Normal Dillian's body being so weak makes a normal versus normal an easy victory for Van. Dillian in his metal body could survive Van in normal form. But not super. Super Vanguard would be able to break Metal Dillian in half and then beat him to death with his own leg. Super Dillian is either on par with or slightly stronger than Metal Dillian. Which means it would be the same result. Super 2 Dillian could possibly beat Super Vanguard if he's lucky enough. But Light Vanguard overpowers any form Dillian has. Even Super 2 can't overpower it. Also, this fight ended before Van even reached his final form. He still had not one, but two forms left to use. Van has an Ultra form and and Omega form. Ultra form Vanguard would be able to crush Metal Dillian wiht one hand. Heck, he could 1 shot Super Dillian and 2 shot Super 2 Dillian. If Dillian would have somehow survived all the way to Omega form, which he would need a Super 3 or Hyper form to do, he would have gotten utterly DESTROYED by Vanguard's final form. In Omega form, Vanguard has power that rivals gods. Just for reference, he could one-shot SSGSS Gogeta. I don't believe Dillian can even COMPREHEND how much pure POWER that would take. Like I said, Dillian's durability and strength are too far behind for him to even last long unless he gets lucky or is done for plot purposes. I could have ended this fight a LOT sooner. I had it go longer just to see if I could find a way for Dillian to live through it. But, as seen when he continued his attack while he was dying, Dillian doesn't give up. But tenacity can only get you so far. Dillian gets angry quicker, and is ultimatly weaker. If Dillian had a Super 3 form, he would have lasted longer, but would have died anyway. I don't remember Dillian having super 3, so I didn't give it to him. Last time I gave someone forms they didn't have, I got yelled at by you guys. SO NO SUPER 3 FOR DILLIAN! or at least untill it's canon. So I have proven my point on all the subjects. Dillian's stupidy, lack of durability, and lower amount of strength, all contributed to his demise. The winner is, HANDS DOWN!, Vanguard. But before I'm done, I would like to say a few things. 1.I know someone is gonna call me out on not giving Dillian lightning form. THAT FORM IS F*CKIN WEAKER THAN SUPER! HE WOULD HAVE DIED EVEN SOONER! 2.I though this was just Metal Dillian versus Vanguard. If I did just Metal Dillian, he would have gotten destroyed around the time when his metal was twisted and cracking. Again, he would have died sooner. 3.Where was your usually "added forms" at? Like I said, I'm not giving him super 3 untill its canon. I may have more reasons later. I gotta go for right now.